1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip embedded packaging structure, and more particular to a chip embedded packaging structure containing active and passive chips between a build-up circuit layer and a heat dissipating substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as information appliances and communication products develop and the capacity of information transmission expands, the demand for higher signal transmission also increases accordingly. At the same time, under the popularity of hand-held electronic products, the development of semiconductor fabrication processes is moving toward the direction of high capacity, high frequency, low power consumption, and multi-functional integration.
Under the field of IC packaging techniques, the complexity of various types of IC packages including the chip scale package (CSP) and the flip chip (FC) package have also increased significantly to accommodate the increasing demand of high input/output (I/O) values, heat dissipation capability, and reduced packaging size. Additionally, the lamination technique of circuit boards also moves toward the direction of lower thickness, multi-layer, and high wiring density. In order to further reduce the space demand of circuit boards, numerous multi-layer circuit bards including flip chips and passive components such as resistors, capacitors, or inductors have been developed.
Nevertheless, the flip chips and passive components connected to the surface of the multi-layer circuit board still have to be electrically connected via the circuit layer embedded within the circuit board, and overly long distances between a connection will often influence the electrical performance of the device. Hence, how to effectively utilize the space within the multi-layer circuit board to reduce the overall volume of the package, increase the heat dissipating capability of the chip, and reduce the distance between the semiconductor chip and other components, thereby achieving a small size and high performance packaging structure, has become a critical task.